A Naruto Christmas
by Saiko-kun
Summary: A Christmas tale told in the viewpoints of several different characters. Happy Holidays everyone!


**This is only the first chapter in this little story of mine.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but that'd be awesome, right?  
**

_Christmas. What a drag._

He thought to himself as he walked down the snowy road, flipping up his coat's collar to keep the wind out.

_It's cold, the snow slows you down, and everyone's always busy._

Shikamaru looked around. It was Christmas Eve, and the streets were filled with last-minute shoppers, including Shikamaru himself. All the genin got a week off for the holidays, and all of them were expected to buy their squad presents. So, here he was, trying to find something that Choji and Ino would like.

_Hmm...I wonder if the B-B-Q place sells gift cards._

Shikamaru jumped backwards as Sasuke ran past. Sakura soon followed, hair flying, carrying a small sprig of mistletoe. "Come back, Sasuke!"

_Ugh. She's so hopeless._

He walked into the B-B-Q place, looking around. He stepped up to the front counter and asked if they had gift cards for sale. It turns out they did, so Shikamaru bought one and walked back out into the snow, and into the center of the market.

_Alright, now that that's done, what would Ino want...?_

He looked around, sighing. "What a drag. I don't know how girls think." He noticed the Naruto walking out of a store, holding a small bag.

Shikamaru stopped him. "Hey, Naruto. What'd you buy Sakura?"

The yellow-haired boy grinned. "I got her some perfume from that store. Girls like that stuff. She'll fall for me now, believe it!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Suuure. Thanks anyway, Naruto." He walked up to the store and inspected the sign. He sighed. "This place is probably expensive." He stepped inside, wrinkling his nose at the sudden blast of mixed perfumes. The woman at the counter looked at him. "Hello, sir. Can I help you?" She winked. "Trying to find something for your girlfriend?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah. Just trying to find a nice present."

The lady nodded. "Alright. Well, I'd recommend this. It's been really popular with young women recently." She showed him some fancy bottle, with a bunch of labels and designer names.

"I'll take one, I guess." Shikamaru muttered, taking out his wallet. "How much?"

"Thirty dollars."

He nearly dropped his wallet.

_Thirty dollars! What a drag._

"Fine. Here." He handed her the money and took the perfume in a small bag. He put the gift card for Choji in there as well and walked out.

The rooftops were covered with sparkling snow and icicles hung down, light reflecting off of them. Kids threw snowballs, laughing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying Christmas Eve except Shikamaru. Everyone's problems seemed to fade for that one week, and everyone got together and had a good time.

Shikamaru walked down a street and back to his house. When he got there he went up to his room and slipped the gift card into an envelope with a Christmas card for Choji, and put Ino's Christmas card into the bag that he got from the store.

_Alright. Now I just have to suffer through tomorrow and this holiday will be over._

He crashed onto his bed, sprawled out. "I wonder what Choji and Ino got me." He whispered to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Shikamaru blinked awake, one minute before his alarm went off. He shut it off before it could ring, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched and yawned. _Merry Christmas, world_. He thought, standing up. He showered and dressed, then bundled up in his winter jacket and grabbed the Christmas presents for his squad. "I'm going to the party, Dad." He said as he walked outside and down a street, heading towards the big house that was reserved for the genin's Christmas party.

When he arrived, Ino and Choji welcomed him. Ino was wearing some fancy jacket while Choji wore a lame sweater that he said his dad had bought for him. Asuma sat next to a large table, smoking, as always. Presents were set on the table, so Shikamaru put his there as well. He watched as Naruto walked by, laughing. Sasuke was still running from Sakura. Kiba sat with Akamaru, eating cake. Kakashi was already drinking, as was Kurenai. Shikamaru smiled.

_This could be interesting. Mildly, at least._

The party went on. Shikamaru talked to many people, joked around with Choji and Naruto, and ate a bit of cake. Soon it was time to exchange gifts, so each squad sat by themselves. Shikamaru handed Choji his gift first.

"Wow, B-B-Q? Thanks, man!" He grinned and passed Shikamaru his present. He opened it, revealing a Santa hat and a Christmas card.

"Thanks, Choji." Shikamaru said, pulling the Santa hat on. He opened the card, tucking the twenty dollars that fell out into his pocket. He smiled slightly as he read it. "Okay, Ino. Yours next."

He handed her the small bag.

She took it and opened it, eyes widening at the fancy perfume. "Wow, Shikamaru, it's something I actually _wanted_ this year…" She smiled. "Thanks."

The party was almost over. The last cake was almost finished.

"I'm going to get some cake. I don't think one slice will be too bad…" Ino said quietly, standing. "It is Christmas after all…" She wandered over to the cake.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Man, how much cake have you eaten, Choji?"

Choji, who had just scarfed down another slice, grinned. "Pretty much a whole cake."

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, I've only had one, so I'm gonna go grab a slice. Don't move." He stood and stretched, then started walking over to the cake. Before he could get far he bumped into Ino, and they stopped. "Hey, watch it!" Ino muttered. Suddenly they heard Asuma laughing. "Look at those two!"

They both looked up.

_Mistletoe. What a drag._

Ino looked away, blushing wildly, while Shikamaru just kinda stood there, awkwardly.

This definitely WAS NOT on his Christmas list.


End file.
